Problem: Before the previous stop there were 78 people riding on a train. 62 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $78 - 62$ people on the train. $78 - 62 = 16$ people are on the train.